Parents eveing
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: It parents eveing at Suna High school and Gaara is not loking forward to it he could go right home after school becasue Sasori his father is picking him up what will Gaara do will Sasori be convised not to go or will they go to partetns eveing this is my secdone Naruto story


Suna high school was full of bright young students and a few students that just did not want to be there. The school itself was a really lovely the members of staff were friendly and the students were normal children who earthier wanted to learn or just go home, In one class room full of year 9s the teacher was having a really hard time in getting past the register. Reason way the whole class was talking with their friends or throwing things around the class room. Needless to say Iruka was losing control of his anger "WILL YOU ALL BE QUITE SO I CAN TAKE THE REGSTER AND GET ON WITH THE LESSON" Iruka yelled not surprinley everyone keeps quite.

When he was sure everyone had stop talking he started to take the register. "Uchiha sasuke" "here" "Haurno sakura ""here" "Hyuga Hinata" " here" " Iwa Naruto" here"

Akasuna Gaara" "here" after the register was done Iruka was informing the class of parents evening while handing out letters for the children to give to their parents, Most of the letters were thrown in to bags or while the teacher was not looking in the bin. At the back of the room a red haired boy was sitting at the back talking to his best friend " I don't see why the even give us a letter they always call my dad and tell him" a blonde haired boy named Iwa Naruto said " I know heack I even tried to get home before dad and delete the call but I not had much luck with that" the red haired boy Akasuna Gaara stated.

While they thought that their conversation was not heard by Iruka it was. "Naruto and Gaara please are quite and talk after the lesson please it the last lesson of the day then you can go home and talk. All you like just please be quite" both boys were quite but not listing to Iruka as they started to pass note to each other, all through class un noticed by the teacher it was nearly the end of the lesson when Iruka looked at the clock " well class it now the end of the lesson so will you please pack up" while he said this the children just started packing anyway the bell went saying it was the end of the day.

Walking toward their lockers Naruto and Gaara were talking about parents evening. " I know it tonight and my dad already new about it because they called the house before we even knew about it" Naruto was complain Gaara was agreeing with Naruto all the way, " hey Gaara do you want to come round I'm sure dad would not mind" asked Naruto to Gaara " as much as I would like to my dad picking me up so I better go you and your dad know how much he hate waiting" Gaara replied " yep and you're the same yoy hate waiting as well any way my dad said that you and your dad should come round soon" Naruto told Gaara as he started to walk away.

All Gaara did was hold his hand up to show he heard Naruto before conting his way to the door. Once he was outside Gaara head for the car park knowing his dad was waiting for him now don't get him wrong Gaara love his dad to death but he was a annoying father at times but he was picking Gaara up from school which he did sometimes but when it was parents evening it. Was to make sure that he did not try and delete and phone calls the school made, as he entered the car park Gaara saw his father's car only 3 cars way from him.

: Hopefully he has forgotten all about parents evening and I won't have to go: was Gaara's through. Opening the passenger side door Gaara got inside after he put his school things in the back, once buckled in the car was moving back. In the driver's seat was a red haired man you would think that he was Gaara's brother but no he was Gaara's father Akasuna Sasori. He was tall with short red hair who looked about 32 which he was Sasori was a single parent looking after his only son who he loved like mad but like most parents found his child annoying at times, after his married to Gaara mother went downhill Sasori never went on a date during the divorce him and his ex wife were arguing over who has custody of Gaara in which he won. It was not like Gaara cared he preferred his dad anyway than his mother who he saw on a few weekends if she was not busy.

"I know what you're thinking Gaara and the answer is no I have not forgotten about parents evening so you can stop that thought" Sasori told Gaara who all of a sudden looked like he was going to die. Looking at his dad Gaara said " oh please dad can we not go to parents evening it nothing new" the reply he got from Sasori was not what he wanted to here " how about no Gaara we are going to parents evening so your teachers can speak to me about you and your education" "but it never anything new dad it all the same. They're going to either say Hello Mr Akasuna Gaara is doing well in class or he could improve a bit more on this or your son does not listen to what I say and would rather talk to Naruto until I give them both deantion oh and the last one your son and his friends have set fire to something of the school as well as cut a poor Childs hair." After Gaara's little speech Sasori looked at Gaara from the corner of his eye and smiled everything his son just said was the nearly the exact same thing that the teachers said and he found it funny.

Hearing his dad give a small laugh Gaara looked at him as in saying what is so funny. "I find it funny that you know what the your teachers are going to say and that funny to me" Sasori told Gaara, who then just gave a look to show he was annoyed about the who or deal "so if you agree with me then why go and by the way Naruto said that he and his dad would like us to go and visit them some time and where are we going " Gaara told/asked Sasori. "We are going it kill time and not have a respite of last year are we and I know Deidara told me this afternoon before I picked you up from school. So we are going to get you some new clothes and are going out to eat" sated Sasori who really did not want a respite of last year " oh ok I said I was sorry about that really but I still think we have to go it was bad that they called your mobile any way and we. Were not that late maybe 10 to 20 minutes" Gaara sated it was not like he cared that he was late ok yes he was like Sasori when it came to waiting and temper. "Well that guess what I don't Gaara" Sasori replied " you know I think people are right everyone says I'm a mini you dad even mum does" Gaara told Sasori "yep but what do people expect your my son and I look after you" Sasori said, one the car was in the town canter car park Sasori looked at Gaara who was looking at his phone. While Gaara had his attention on his phone Sasori was thinking: he growing up so fast I'm happy that I'm part of his life and he is part of mine, it like Deidara said enjoy the time that we have with them: while Sasori was thinking this he did not notice Gaara looking at him " umm dad why are you staring at me" " oh what oh sorry Gaara I was just thinking" " ok dad" Gaara said but not long after that Gaara was pulled in to a hug by his father. Ok yes he was shocked yes his dad did hug him but sill this did superaise him but needless to say he return the hug, "you're the best son I ever had and I'm happy that I'm a part of your life" "dad I'm happy to but you still got more years with me while I'm growing" Gaara told his father "yes I know and I look forward to it" Sasori replied.

Some were in a photo album there is a picture of two red haired people hugging each other like father like son and there were many more pictures like this photo in the album.


End file.
